it_takes_imaginationfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Charming
Origins Prince Charming, often referred as the "Bold Knight" was born on the year 0.20 right after The Shreking Once a Squire for the League of Penier Charming lived during the Chaos period under Shrek's terror. It wasn't until he served in the war against Shrek, were his eyes truly open to how holy the green ogre was. During the war, his guild was severly damaged by Shrek: causing any surviving members to go into exile. Surviving with nothing but revenge coursing through his veins, He managed to escape Shrek's hormones.. barely. It wasn't until the year 0.44 when Charming encountered the young Psoni' Chii who helped him contain the raging Shrek. The Sage knew that the ogre would strike down those who he seemed unfit to serve in his holy lands, and the young Sage had seen enough bloodshed during the war. He knew that Charming, somehow, was the key to stopping the beast. Thus the creation of the God Mode Seals began. Unlocking the Inner Onion and MLG LORD Visions Charming never stood a chance against Shrek. Not in his current form, and the Sage master knew that. He had to unlock the Inner Onion, just like the young sage did years before. The Inner Onion is the spirit of all men, and if unlock could- in theory- become a god just like Shrek. Though Shrek was technically an immortal, he could still be slain and later be reincarnated in the holy Swamp. However, humans whom unlocked their inner onion, although god like, could still be killed. In truth, the Sage knew the chances of the Prince surviving the unlocking process was slim, let alone facing Shrek in PVP combat. The Sage began to wonder if he and Charming were over their heads. Then, as if someone was watching over them: The MLG Lord appeared before Charming, and granted him a gift. Though it was not the gift of the Inner Onion, it was something even greater. The gift of the GOD MODE Seals. With this gift, from the MLG Lord, the intense battle between Charming and Shrek would begin. Fathering a Legend In the year 0.39 Charming meet his future Wife: Missy Mouse. The two originally had nothing in common. The young prince believe that Missy was nothing more than a mouse on heat, while Missy constantly tried to jump his bones. Eventually, the two finally procreated and Missy gave birth to Mickey Mouse the I Sage Training Mastery The Great Battle The Battle between Shrek and Charming would ultimately lead to the death of Charming: however he would managed to seal the badassness of Shrek through God Mode Seals. the battle was so intense it's said that a valley was created from it. However, Charming was penetrated by Shrek Cock after the six day battle had ended. The Prince, although now dead, was successful in his task in subduing the raging ogre. The Sage, within a dream, saw the death of his apprentice, and went into exile in fear of being sexually violated for his failed rebellion against Shrek. However, beknownst to him, the rebellion- although not a complete victory: did indeed succeed in it's goal. The MLG Lord was pleased with Charming, and granted him immortality in the Dew and Doritos heaven. Shrek would retreat to his swamp for the next 200 years. After the death of his first apprentice, the fractured League of Peiner would form the new Onion Order Known Onion Abilities God Mode Seals. Anal Tearing Super Anal Tearing Great Onion Chains Great Onion Spillage Great Onion Tears Just A Bro Sam Pepper Legacy Even to this day, Charming is revered as a hero whom, against stagnating odds, stood against the Horny Shrek. Because of his action, the Peaceful Period brought forward an era of progression and industrialism. It wouldn't be until Shrek's return would the world experience terror again. Category:Characters Category:League of Penier Member Category:Onion Knight Category:Sage Category:MLG LORD Incarnates